Being Slim
by MMFDFanatic
Summary: Rae has been released from the mental hospital for a second time. This time she's slimmed down and weighs 8 stone 4. She hasn't seen the gang in 18 months. How will it all go down?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rae's POV:

Dear Diary,

It's been a while since i have updated you and im sorry for that but it's just i've been busy lately doing FUCK all. I'm going to leave the hospital for a second time tomorrow and I'm shitting it. Now I should probably explain as to why I'm in the hospital again. Well Finn told me that he loved me outside the chippy and I just ran off leaving him standing there (I regret that now). Then I tried to kill myself AGAIN thinking that I wasnt good enouh for Finn and I hated the way I looked. My mom found me, rushed me to hospital and I woke up out of my coma (that I had been in for five days) and I decided that I didnt wanna be some overweight girl who always feels insecure about herself so I changed the way I looked. Now I weigh 8 stone 4 and when I look in the mirror I actually don't mind what I see. I still feel insecure and worried about putting the weight on but at least I've lost weight and big G can't call me a fat bitch anymore. I'm still having my sessions with Kester and I'm careful not to go overboard on what I eat. Oh and to top things all off I havent see the gang or Finn in 18 months. That's all for tomorrow I'll write tomorrow diary.

Dear Diary,

It's time to leave the hospital! After 18 months of complete boredom, exercise regimes and countless therapy sessions of why don't I like myself I am finally leaving the hospital. Mom's coming to pick me up and she promised that she wouldn't be late like last time. Gotta go now mom's here and she actually on time for once.

"Rachel get in the car I haven't got all day" Linda moaned. Rae slowly walked over the car and got in.

"So you look nice, here's a some money to get new clothes. You could ring up Chloe and Izzy and you could go shopping with them" Linda suggested.

"That's probably not a good idea. What did you tell them this time? Did I go to France again because they already knew about me being ill before." Rae asked starting to get irritated.

"No I told them. All of them" Linda replied.

"Who? Who are all of them?" Rae asked.

"You know Rachel. That lad called Chop, Archie and um what his face, you know the grumpy looking one" Linda said.

"Finn. Finn is the grumpy looking one" Rae reminded her.

"Yeah I told them when you were coming back and I they said something about waiting for ya or coming to meet you or something like that, I cant remember" Linda said.

"Why did you do that, I'm not ready to see them, to talk to them" Rae said getting panicky. Just then Rae and Linda arrived at the house and Chop, Izzy, Archie, Chloe and Finn were waiting by the door. Rae got out the car and Chloe and Izzy ran up to her and hugged her. "Rae" They both said in unison.

"Rae" Archie called as he walked up to her, hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Raemundo" Chop called and hugged her. Then that left Finn. Finn walked up to her and stood still. "Rae, your back".

"You look fucking amazing Rae" Archie commented.

"Yeah Rae fucking great" Chop commented.

"Fabulous" Izzy commented.

"Gorgeous" Chloe commented.

Everybody was staring at Finn now waiting for him to say something including Rae.

"Um, ya look good" Finn commented.

"Thanks everyone but I guess why your here I need to borrow Chloe and Izzy" Rae announced.

"Shopping, yay" They said in unison.

"We'll meet you back at the pub around 7ish" Chop said.

"Okay, see you later" Izzy said and pecked Chop on the lips. Rae, Chloe and Izzy made their way to the bus station and the lads started walking to the pub.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"So Rae do you have anything in particular your looking for?" Chloe asked as she sat down on the bus.

"Nothing slutty and nothing that shows to much flesh" Rae answered seriously.

"I'm so excited for this Rae, we have all missed you so much" Izzy beamed.

"I missed you too Izzy". Rae looks at Chloe and says "And you Chloe, I missed you too".

Chloe smiles at Rae in appreciation and the girls head off the bus.

"So Rae where do you want to go first?" Chloe asks.

"Um, New Look?" Rae answers not really knowing what to say.

"Okay, New Look it is then" Izzy adds.

The girls head into new look and immeaditley go to the underwear section. "Right Rae you've got to buy some sexy lingere" Izzy says while laughing. Rae looks through the bra and pants and Chloe picks up a pair of thongs and shoves them in her face. "How about these Rae?" Chloe says laughing. "No fucking way, never ever" Rae answers. "Okay well what about these?" Izzy says holding up a pair of red pants with lace on. "Yeah, I guess there alright" Rae answers. "Okay so we've got pants now we just need a bra to go with it and then we'll go into some more shops" Chloe annouced. Rae picked up a red bra with lace rond the edges. Izzy and Chloe smiled in approval. "What size are you now Rae?" Izzy asks. "I think I'm a 34B. I used to be a 36C" Rae answers. Chloe looks at the bra size. "Rae this one is a 32B so I'll go and get you the bigger size" Chloe says while walking off to the lingerie. Rae waits inside the dressing room. Rae studies herself, looking at how her boobs have dropped like 5 bra sizes but they actually looked quite good and her stomach is actually flat. "Rae, I got the bra for ya" Chloe says walking into the dressing room. Chloe walks back out of the dressing room and waits with Izzy while Rae tries the bra on. "Come in" Rae tells them. Chloe and Izzy walk into the dressing and stare at Rae amazed. "You look hot" Chloe says. "Yeah you totally do" Izzy agrees. "So when are you gonna start looking for boys? Or are yo still hung up on Finn? Because he definitley still likes you" Chloe says. "I don't really want a boyfriend right now and Finn doesn't like me. Did you see him earlier? He barely looked at me." Rae replied. "Trust me Rae he likes you" Chloe assures her. "Yeah, he talks about you all the time. When is Rae getting out? This is shit I wish Rae was here" Izzy said. "He really said that?" Rae asked amazed. "Yeah but he got bored of pining for you so he kinda with someone else" Izzy says. "No hes not. He's just doing the whole friends with benefits thing to distract himself" Chloe says correcting Izzy. Rae's heart breaks into a million pieces. "If he really liked me or at least cared about me then he wouldn't be doing that so he obviously doesn't like me nad I'm fine with that because I'm over him" Rae annnouces. Chloe and Izzy decide to drop the subject seeing that it's upsetting Rae. Rae changes back into her normal clothes and pays for the bra and pants. Rae, Chloe and Izzy go into another eight shops and Rae now has a whole new wardrobe. Rae brought: Pants and bra's, five pairs of skinny jeans, about 40 tops, shirts and blouses, 10 pairs of shoes (Converse, flats, vans and a pair of black stilettos), 6 dresses, couple pairs of jogging bottoms, a leather jacket and a new school uniform. Chloe and Izzy insisted on buying Rae makeup and jewellery. They went to KFC and Rae changed into some black skinny skinny jeans, a stone roses top and a pair of red converse. Chloe and Izzy applied her makeup: mascara, light eye shadow, eyeliner and pink lipgloss. They did her hair and Chloe told her that she would give her one of her hair straighterns and Izzy told her that she would give her one of her curling irons. After they finished eating at KFC they got back on the bus. "Thanks so much" Rae said to her two best friends and hugged them. Now Rae never usually hugged but thought that it would be the perfect time to start. "No problem, just be aware that we will have to do more girly things like this all the time" Izzy warned her Chloe laughing. "Oh great" Rae said her voice sarcastic. After twenty five minutes the girls got off the bus and made their way back to Rae's to drop her new clothes off.

"Mom, I'm back" Rae shouts.

"Is she in?" Chloe asked.

"Mom!" Rae shouts even louder.

"I don't think she's in" Izzy adds.

"Okay let's take all this to my room and then go to the pub" Rae suggests. The girls agree and after throwing out all Rae's old clothes nad putting in her new clothes into her wardrobe they start walking to the pub. After 15 minutes they arrive at the pub and walk over to their usual seats and sit down. Izzy sits down next to Chop, Chloe sits next to Izzy and Rae sits in the only available seat- next too Finn.

"Raemundo, if I wasn't completley in love with Izzy and dating her then well I would definitley get it on with ya" Chop said smiling.

"Oh well thanks Chop, if Izzy wasn't one of my best mates and I wasn't friends with you well I still woudn't get it on with ya" Rae replied laughing.

"Haha Raemundo, very funny. Snakebite?" Chop replied.

"Definitley" Rae replied smiling. Rae finally feels like herself again just skinnier. Rae wants to enjoy her night but she can't until she speaks to Finn and it isnt as easy as it seems.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After an hour an half of drinking Rae was drunk. Not very drunk but she was past tipsy. Rae decided it was time to talk to Finn and find out where they stood. "Finn, do ya not like me or summat cus' you 'avent said a word to me all night?" Rae whispered to Finn so the rest of the gang wouldn't hear. She was thinking about using there secret language to speak to him but figured it would be too long to write out so she just thought it was best to talk. Before Finn answered a young, beautiful, sexy skinny blonde walked in the pub and walked over to where Finn was sitting. "Finn, there you are! I've been calling you all day" The blonde asks. That must be the girl he's hooking up with Rae thinks to herself. "Yeah. Sorry" Finn mutters. The blonde looks at all the gang and notices Rae. "Who's this then?" She asks. Rae decides to take upon herself to answer. "I'm Rae, what's your name?". Rae doesn't think much of her but thought it was probably best to be polite until she found out more about her. " I'm Rosie. I haven't seen you around before, are you new?". "No, I um-" Rae wasn't sure what to say so Chloe spoke interupted an answered for her. "Rae's our mate. The reason why you haven't seen her around is because she went on holiday". "Right well whatever. I don't really care, Finn never mentioned you before" Rosie snarled. What a bitch Rae thought to herself. She definitley doesn't like her now. Thank god I'm not big anymore. I don't feel so insecure when she looks me up and down Rae thought. "I came here to see Finn." Rosie turned to face Finn. "I need you, let's go now" Rosie added. "Seriously Rosie, we didn't need to her that" Archie said. "Whatever, Finn you coming?" Rosie asked. Finn looked down at the floor not knowing what to say. He wanted to make Rae jealous. He only got together with Rosie to get over Rae and now she's back she's staying so he had to make her jealous. Sure he wanted to be with Rae but she broke his heart and he wasn't ready to forgive her yet. However she did look incredibly sexy in what she was wearing. Her boobs had gotten smaller but still a good size that Finn liked. "Yeah, see ya guys later" Finn said and got up, putting on his leather jacket and walked out not making eye contact with Rae. Rae's face dropped in sadness and anger. She tried to hide it but all the gang could see it. "Don't take it personally Raemundo, he's just upset with ya. He needs time" Chop said comfortingly. "Honestly Chopper I'm fine. I got over him ages ago. He can do who he likes, doesn't bother me. He needs to know that the whole world doen't revolve around him" Rae replied. "The prick kinda ruined my good mood so I'm just go go home. I'll see ya all tomorrow" Rae said and hugged all the gang and left.

Rae got home ten minutes later and ran straight up to her room. She grabbed her diary and began writing in it.

**Dear Diary,**

** Uhh I hate myself for not being over Finn. But then why would I? We never even kissed. He just told me he loved me. It just makes me think that were not finished, that there's more to come for us. I don't know how i feel about him anymore. Not after what he did in the pub. He was acting like when we first met- prick. He was being a prick and stamping over my feelings just because I went away and left him. I had to go away, I needed help. I didn't just leave him- I left the rest of the gang aswell and they have forgiven me for just leaving. My mom told them the following week when Chloe came to ask why I wasn't out. Then Chloe told everyone else and they all seemed to understand. Did Finn understand? Does he understand? Uhh I'm such a mess. I only know all of this because I grilled my mom for information. What I don't get is when Izzy told me that Finn missed me and he was always talking about me. Why is he acting like this now then? He won't talk too me. I have to talk to him. Finally that Rosie-instant dislike. Typical bimbo. I was willing to let myself be wrong but as soon as the words came out of her mouth saying that she "needed" Finn I just knew that for some weird reason she was directing her comment towards me and that shedidn't like me. I don't know, I just got a nasty vibe off her, like she was claiming Finn as hers. Well she can fucking have him, I don't want him. Okay maybe that last part was a lie but whatever. I'm just gonna go to bed. I'll update when I know more. Bye Diary. - Rae.**


End file.
